What They Found
by DisasterWithoutYou
Summary: Sequel to "The Final Straw". One-Shot. Remus is found, and Siri gets a suprise in the after life.


Hey everyone, this is a sequel piece to "The Final Straw" so if you didn't read that one, most of this won't make sense, so go read that one now! Story dedicated to Lizzy-Evans my first (but hopefully not only) reviewer of The Final Straw.

Note to Lizzy-Evans: I was originally thinking about doing this but I wasn't totally sure, but since you suggested it I said ok I better do it. But I'm afraid I'm going to mess it up so if you do read this and review you better be honest! lol Thanks!

What they found

Professor Albus Dumbledore sat up in bed, stretched and yawned. He looked over to the clock, five a.m., as it always read when he woke up. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom, where he showered and prepared for the day. He went down to his dining room and called up a house elf. It was Winky who appeared before him.

"Yes Headmaster, sir?" Winky asked looking down, refusing to make eye contact.

"Winky, could you please fetch me some eggs, bacon and toast?" It was summer so there was no one else in the castle.

"Winky is much honored and will gladly do the deed, Headmaster, sir." with that Winky disappeared and reappeared only a moment later with the requested breakfast.

"Thank you Winky,"

"It was no problem for Winky, sir, call upon Winky if you need anymore help," Winky bowed and again disappeared. Dumbledore ate his breakfast and thought his plans through for the day, the most important no doubt would be to tell Remus, that the scientists had made a breakthrough and the test results had come back positive. Albus was so excited they had finally found a cure that he would not hesitate in going to Remus about this. He decided that in an hour, at eight, he would go and spread the news.

Albus prepared for the journey some time later, equipped with all that he would need to give Remus so he could apply for the potion. Albus walked to the edge of the gated and with a crack he appeared in front of a small cabin in the woods. He walked to the door and knocked once before letting himself in, after all Remus never paid close attention if he was rapped up in a book, for god knows Albus would have sat there all day if he didn't let himself in, it had happened on more then one occasion after all.

He walked down the dark hallway through the familiar path to the study, where Remus would most obviously be.

"Mr. Lupin?" Albus called quietly as he opened the door to the study. When he received no answer he called out again a little louder, "Remus?" but Remus was no where to be found. Albus looked around the room, he thought he saw something behind the desk and went to investigate. What he saw was the body of Remus John Lupin, laying limp, tear stained cheeks, eyes shut tight, one hand firmly pressing a photo to his chest, other spread out, wand rolled slightly away from his fingers, a large scorch mark at his left temple where a spell had hit him hard, fast.

"Dear boy, what have you done?" Albus asked to the empty room quietly, the usual twinkle missing from his eyes. After the initial shock wavered, Albus alerted the Ministry and waited for the Investigators to arrive, a few moments after the initial owl was sent, people began to apparate to the house of the late Remus J. Lupin. The scene was roped off and Albus was lead to a separate area to wait. After what seemed like hours, an investigator came to tell Dumbledore of his findings.

"Professor, we have to take him to the Ministry and abstract his final days, you have been the one chosen to view it first, since you found him and we trust you very much, please meet us at the Ministry in my department in five minutes?"

"Alright," Albus disappearated to the ministry, when he got there he did the proper check ins and headed to the correct floor, he got to the head investigators office and waited inside. The man Albus had just talked to walked in with a few others carrying a pensive. Dumbledore entered the memory without saying a word and saw what had happened.

_Albus looked around and found Remus sitting at his desk in his private study. He sat there for quite some time. Remus got up and went to the bathroom having to cross through the bedroom in the process. He took one step into the room and glanced around, he looked over at the bed and broke down, tears flowing like rivers down his cheeks, sobs visibly raking his body. He collapsed to the floor in a heap not trying to wipe away the tears or steady his breathing. He made his way back to the study again after some time, not being able to even see the room after ward. He looked to the clock. Remus unlocked the top drawer of his desk and looked into it. Some tattered and worn pieces of parchment lay inside. Upon closer look Albus found it to be a photo of Sirius, before Azkaban, an Order of Merlin, awarded to Sirius after he was found innocent of all charges, a note simply saying "Remus, I LOVE YOU -Sirius" and lastly a letter, from Molly, stating they were sorry for the loss and if he needed any help that he was to come to her. Remus broke down again, he picked up the photo of Sirius, clutched to his chest, took out his wand, pointed it at his temple, and uttered the last words that he would ever speak, "Avada Kedavra" a flash of green light, Remus fell to the floor wand slipping from his hand._

Albus appeared back at the ministry and gave them the story, upset that this kind, intellectual, individual would end his own life willingly. But it all made sense now, the reason Remus had become more secluded ever since Sirius' death, they had been together. It was cruel the way fate worked, thought Albus. He turned on his heel and made his way out of the Ministry. There were letters to be sent, and other things that had to be attended to.

_In the After Life_

A man, tall, muscular, pretty face, and shoulder length black hair, sat at his desk in his new home. After Sirius died he did this a lot, sat. After he fell thought the veil he was sent to the after life, kind of like the other life he had once lived, there were houses, places to 'have fun' and places to eat, Sirius was still a whole body so he could still eat, it was nothing like being a ghost, he mused, there were normal parties and clubs and such. It was like leading a normal life. Sirius had already seen Lily and James, the three of them often hung out and did things, but nothing could fill the void in Sirius' heart. He missed his Remmie, sometimes he wished Remus would just die so Sirius could see him again, but Sirius often mentally scolded himself afterward, Remus deserved a full life. A knock at the door pulled Sirius from his thoughts, he made his way down the stairs and to the front hall. He opened the door and without looking to see who it was, said, "Come on in James," turning back around and walking to the kitchen to prepare some tea, but a voice stopped him, a voice the did NOT belong to James.

"Siri?" the voice called in a quiet voice. Sirius slowly turned around and to face the person that voice belonged to, tears welling up in his eyes. He ran to Remus and hugged him tightly tears of joy flowing from his eyes.

"Remmie, Remmie, Remmie, is that really you?" Sirius had buried his face in Remus' shoulder and rocked back and forth on his feet. His breath hitched when he felt Remus kiss the top of his head.

"Yes, Siri it's me," Remus said voice growing a bit. Sirius looked up, as did Remus, their eyes looked and they stood there for a moment before Remus tilted his head up and placed a light kiss on Sirius' lips.

A/N: Ok did I completely ruin my other story? Review please?  
Thanks Mucho to _Onigami Nanashi_ for reviewing as well after I wrote this!


End file.
